Before The Fellowship of The Ring
by she-elfofLegolas
Summary: Find out what Legolas did before he was the great elf as we know himto be and the other memeber of the Fellowship that was not mentioned....find out who that is!!! ENJOY it and R&R please


Life Before The Fellowship  
  
I will say that I don't own any character from the REAL Lord of The Rings but I do own Legolith from Mirkwood but this fan story is about the member of the Fellowship who was the Eye of the group or the watcher and there is another character too that you were not told of...Find out who and what he/she is and where he/she is from and more. I hope you enjoy this and make good statements about it.  
  
**.** - Thinking to him/herself *..* - Movement of a character "." - Talking in Regular Language '.' - Talking in Elvish {.} - Singing a song  
  
Narrator - Many years before the Fellowship of the Ring was formed, before Frodo Baggins even knew that his uncle, Bilbo Baggins, had the Ring of Power, the member of the Fellowship lived great and peaceful lives. In the enchanted forest of Mirkwood, everyone in the forest loved Legolas Greenleaf, he was the beauty of the forest. All the elves, even the she- elves wanted to be like the Prince. There was one unique she-elf that everyone called "she-elf warrior" who was a great warrior of Mirkwood, and knew weapons, mostly about battles with Orcs, Goblins and wars. She loved the Prince for the longest years but no one knew, not even Legolas knew about the passion. Legolas loved the attention but now he has wanted to go and be involved in wars outside of Mirkwood and long never ending battles with Goblins and Orcs. So he trained to be the Best, Fastest, and most Alert elf in history of Elves, for the past 1,000 years.  
  
Legolas - *sitting in the royal bedroom getting dressed in his armor for a long and hard day of training* 'Today I am going to train harder for I feel it in my bones that there is great danger upon us.' *continues to polish his bow and his armor*  
  
Thranduil - 'Legolas, son! Open up the door. We need to talk for I fear there is something going to happen.' *standing on the other side of the door to the bedroom*  
  
Legolas - 'We went over this a million times and plus I am almost 2,900 this year, I know how to decide on things on my own'  
  
Thranduil - 'That is not what I am here to say, there is something that we need to go over because it is almost time for you to become.'  
  
Legolas - 'Sir, I have told you before, I don't want to become King of Mirkwood so early. I want to have battles with orcs and goblins and go to places that are far and wide.'  
  
Thranduil - 'Alright, I will talk to you later. Go training'  
  
Legolas - **Sometimes I hate when Thranduil tells me that I have to get married and become the King when I just want to be alone with the forest and nature. Also go on advantages with Aragorn and many other kinds of kins.  
  
Out in the far parts of the forest, Legolith "she-elf warrior" sat in a tree polishing her bow for a round of archery. She starts to sing a song for she is in a great mood but it is a sad time. While she is singing Legolas has been walking in the forest looking for a spot to practice but on the way he heard Legolith singing.  
  
Legolith - {'When I'm all alone in the great place I'm scared and lost without you But when I'm here in the open air I am free and relaxed to do whatever For I love the nature calls  
  
Wanted to see your face but you walk on I am Legolith, she-elf warrior But never really feeling that way Only wanting to be known by you And to be here fighting with you in battles Just not alone but in never ending battles with you......'}  
  
**Legolith stops for Legolas is right under her and he sits down at the root of the tree to hear more of the song.**  
  
Legolas - 'No please don't mind me, continue the singing and I will not bother you.'  
  
Legolith - {'In the nature breeze I feel freedom But want to share it with you The outside is my home, the inside is yours So let's just wait and see if we connect The open gate to where we can go away  
  
But Mirkwood is out home but I've been farther Let's just see the world and be in battles For that's what I love and you want to join The trees we love but the world will be better So let's go on advantages over the world'}  
  
Legolas - 'That is a wonderful and peaceful song, where did you learn that from?'  
  
Legolith - 'I have always sang a sing about that just no one has ever heard me sing it before you.'  
  
Legolas - 'Well it must be a pleasure to hear a beautiful song from a warrior elf. So if this wonderful she-elf would smile for me I may feel a little better after a bad agreement or confusion.'  
  
Legolith - 'Why I would smile but to become a elf without fear, or great knowledge you must learn to be serious when needed and smile when it is happy times. But since you asked me, one day if it ever comes I shall smile for you in a way that means hope and passion and maybe even love!!' *As he shared at Legolith, her eyes became like diamonds and sparkled but she turned her head and with one movement she was up and leaped into the air onto another branch*  
  
Legolas - 'Was it something that I said, or was it because you feel not yourself to be around me? Please I need to know the knowledge on how to become an elf like no other.'  
  
Legolith - 'The only great elf that I know of is the one and only Prince Legolas Greenleaf for he is beauty of this forest and knows and trains hard. I only hope to see his smile in this forest on a day that is bright and wonderful. So farewell, elf of the trees.' *she leaps onto the ground and whistles to a opening in the trees which then a white horse with brown in it's mane appears and she rides off*  
  
Legolas - 'Wait, I am...Oh, nevermind she may not believe me. **I wonder what her name was but when I heard the song it sounded like it was Legolith, But if a he-elf can train hard then a Prince of Mirkwood could too**  
  
Legolas sat on the mossy grass with his eyes closed and breathed slowly. Suddenly out off the main road came a white horse with a pack on the side with arrows, and a silver bow and knife.  
  
Legolas - 'Belilmadia, my friend of the field. Long time no see the beauty of nature. Today will be a wonderful day for I am in a great modd, I heard the most understandable and relaxing song.' *jumps onto Belilmadia and rides to the front of the forest. There they stop and look around to see an open field to practice* 'This looks like a great place...' 


End file.
